tailumefandomcom-20200214-history
Mating Habits
Dy'Kletiun Mating Habits You guys can get over the fact that I am putting stuff up on mating habits because it is something that needs to be known. Grow up, and put on a serious face, so you can understand the breed a little bit more. Okay? Good. Dy’Kletiun do not have strange mating habits, but they do have a very specific and sacred ritual in mating. When a Dy mates with another, it is a seal for life. A Dy mates for life, and once that mate dies, they do not go to find another.There is little to no fighting with other Dy’Kletiun over a female, and when there is it is brief, but frightening, and the winner isn’t always accepted. This is why most fights do not break out. Dy’s know when they have met that one, it is a evolutionary tool, that Dy’s have grown to know and control. Dy’s do not have “mating periods” or times in the year that they mate. They only do so when they are ready. Upon meeting the other, a Dy’kletiun who has found their significant other will do the most absurd thing possible. They will attempt to kill the other. This is to be sure that they have found that one, for if the other cannot keep up, or backs down from the fight, then they are not that one. They cannot be. The fight usually is short, but bloody. After the fight, the next step is the most important. The two Dy’Kletiuns will take to the air, wings splayed open, displaying the colors and fur that bring beauty to the species. The first flight seals the bond between the male and female Dy. They fly together for as long as they see fit, some flying for mere minutes, others for days, it all depends on the individuals. A clutch of eggs, not live long, is how a Dy is born. A clutch usually consists of three or four eggs, which take three months to develop, and must be kept at specific temperatures during the three months. The beginning month the eggs must be kept blistering hot, the female Dy normally takes care of the young the first two months, keeping the flame hot, as females have hotter fire than males. They tend to light themselves on fire by accident during the phase, but this proves to be highly effective in keeping the eggs warm as all they have to do is curl around the eggs (their fur and skin and bones and all is flame retardant). During the first two months the female is irritable and very cautious. Males generally provide food and comfort when it is needed, as well as protecting the sheltered area (such as a cave or icy enclosure, it all depends on the region). The final month the Male takes on the duties of watching over the eggs. He does not have to keep the eggs warm as the Dy inside is mostly taken care of in warmth and heat and is well along its production range that it can keep itself warm inside the egg. A male Dy just needs to make sure the eggs don’t gettoohot. They will cool the eggs down by use of an icy breath, a spell of cold, or by fanning their wings. It is an easy task and rarely needs to be done anyway. At the hatching, both parents are there. Both have a very strict instinct knowing when it is time, and are always there ready to help the young. They have food aside, and await the young one’s arrival. A young Dy is called a hatchling, or a “Little one.” Hatchlings fight out of their shells, and it is there parents they see first, and their parents whom take care of them in their young ages. As a Dy gets older it grows more and more distant and begins to take care of itself, choosing its place among the Dy region it lives in, learning it’s schools and setting its place inside the region. The parents stay together, no matter what, a Dy may have three to four clutches in its lifetime, but they usually only have one, and the number of eggs that make it are very low. Sometimes an egg cools to much during that critical stage the first two months, and the Dy dies, and sometimes they are not cooled down enough, and the Dy will die within the egg. It is not always a hit and miss though, sometimes all will hatch. A Dy parents knows not to get their hopes up though, and to remember that at least one soul is better than none. Dy’s do not have close nit families, but they do know how to care for the Dy’s within their region, and when a couple loses all their eggs, or even a few, the Dys will mourn the loss, singing their sad haunting songs into the night. --------------------